


Dean Doesn’t Listen to Eurythmics

by DevinCarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consent Issues, Dry Humping, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot, Prima volta, Sharing a Bed, Translation, Wet Dream, sogno erotico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinCarnes/pseuds/DevinCarnes
Summary: Dean e Castiel condividono un letto. All’inizio è platonico, e poi diventa qualcos’altro.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Dean Doesn’t Listen to Eurythmics

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dean Doesn't Listen to Eurythmics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74460) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



> Note autrice: Scritta per spnkink_meme, per il prompt: "La grazia di Castiel si dissolve e ha bisogno di dormire, Dean perde a carta-forbici-sasso e deve condividere il letto con Castiel. Nel cuore della notte Castiel fa un sogno erotico.”
> 
> Note traduttrice: quando mi innamoro di una fanfiction la devo per forza tradurre. Divertitevi.

Quando arrivarono a quel punto, fu colpa di Sam.

“Forbici, Dean, davvero?” Aveva detto, mente faceva l’espressione compassionevole più falsa conosciuta all’uomo. Quella fu più o meno l’ultima cosa che Sam disse per il resto della serata perché Dean era troppo irritato per fare qualsiasi tipo di conversazione. Ascoltava solo con mezzo orecchio mentre Sam mostrava con cura a Cas come usare uno spazzolino, lavarsi e cambiarsi i vestiti.

Anche Dean fece tutte quelle cose -spazzolino, lavarsi, cambiarsi - come parte di quel rituale di liquidazione che marcava la fine di ogni giorno, ma passò in qualche modo in un attimo, il mondo di Dean ridotto in poco più che la sua epica irritazione. Era così concentrato che anche dopo la conversazione, il litigio, il carta-forbici-sasso e la routine che era seguita, con una nuova aggiunta a quello che prima era un duo in quella loro piccola cosa da nomadi, non era realmente arrivato alla testa di Dean quello che stava per succedere, finché non si voltò per coricarsi e vide Castiel seduto sul bordo del suo letto.

“Non ho intenzione di metterti a disagio, Dean,” disse Cas cauto.

Per un momento Dean si era veramente dimenticato di essere a disagio perché Cas stava praticamente annegando nei vestiti di Sam, il colletto così ampio da minacciare di mostrare una spalla, le sue braccia che sembravano ancora più piccole nelle maniche larghe. Sembrava anche molto preoccupato, e Dean doveva ammettere che non era giusto, perché non era come se Cas  _volesse_ diventare più umano man mano che il tempo passava. Non era come se Dean e Sam avessero potuto sapere che oggi sarebbe stato il giorno in cui Cas si sarebbe presentato all’improvviso per dichiarare che era esausto, e poi avrebbe iniziato ad assopirsi cinque minuti dopo esser arrivato, portando perciò al suggerimento di Sam di passare la notte con loro. L’unica fregatura era che, siccome c’erano solo due letti, si trattava di condividere.

“Va bene,” Dean sospirò. “È solo che... mi piace il mio spazio, come sai.”

Cas annuì, fissando il letto come se gli stesse ordinando di comportarsi in maniera appropriata. “Mi impegnerò a restare dal mio lato.”

E fece esattamente quello, scivolò sotto le coperte - sembrò sorpreso dalla sensazione e ci si accoccolò più profondamente con un’espressione compiaciuta - e si posizionò al sicuro dal suo lato del materasso. C’era un sacco di cotone bianco vuoto tra loro dopo che Dean si mise sotto a sua volta, ma poi fece l’errore di guardare su verso Cas, perché  _ ovviamente _ Cas lo stava fissando. 

Questo non era neanche lontanamente vicino al modo in cui Cas lo veniva a trovare a volte, ma fare una gara a chi distoglie lo sguardo per prima in piedi era un conto, farlo in orizzontale e sotto le stesse coperte era un altro. Quella distanza di circa trenta centimetri tra loro era davvero troppo piccola.

“Smettila,” impazzì Dean. Sussultò al proprio tono affilato, ma a Cas non sembrava importasse. Si voltò semplicemente sulla schiena e fissò il soffitto invece che lui.

“Devi chiudere gli occhi,” disse Sam, che stava ancora camminando intorno. Cas obbedì all’istante.

Ci fu il suono delle coperte che si spostavano, e poi Sam si coricò solo soletto nel suo bel letto vuoto. Dean non lo vide succedere perché era troppo impegnato a guardare Cas, e il modo in cui aveva posizionato con fare educato le dita intrecciate sul petto, le sopracciglia aggrottate in maniera determinata mentre provava a fare questa nuova cosa umana senza l’aiuto di istruzioni scritte o dimostrazioni pratiche.

“Ti devi rilassare,” mormorò Dean. “Smettila di pensare.”

“Come si fa a smettere di pensare?” Chiese Cas, gli occhi ancora chiusi. Le sue ciglia erano molto lunghe. Dean non lo aveva mai notato prima, visto che di solito era troppo impegnato ad essere fissato.

“Ma voi non, non lo so, meditate o qualcosa del genere? Non cercate la fermezza interiore?”

La testa di Cas si mosse in un cenno abortito. Dean guardò l’alzarsi e abbassarsi regolare del suo petto, e si rilassò solo quando le linee intorno agli occhi di Cas si smussarono e le sue labbra si schiudero un po’. Ogni esalazione incoscente che venne dopo fu morbida come un sospiro.

Dean era felice che Cas potesse riposarsi un po’, ma sarebbe un fottuto bugiardo se non avesse detto che non era preoccupato per il fatto che Cas era diventato abbastanza umano da avere bisogno di dormire.

Un paio d’ore dopo Dean scoprì che Cas era diventato abbastanza umano anche per altre cose.

Dean si era addormentato, riuscendo finalmente ad assopirsi tra brutti pensieri su niente in particolare, e poi si era svegliato nuovamente perché Cas non aveva mantenuto la sua promessa riguardo al rimanere dal suo lato del letto.

Quindi Dean si svegliò con una bocca premuta al suo collo, il respiro che veniva fuori in caldi sbuffi contro la sua pelle.

Gli ci volle un momento per ricordare a chi appartenesse quella bocca, e quando lo fece, si svegliò completamente, il sonno dimenticato.

Colpa di Sam. Questo era colpa di Sam.

Sì, era colpa di Sam il fatto che un metro e ottanta di un non-proprio-angelo deliziosamente profumato fosse premuto contro Dean, caldo e comodo e da cui era impossibile da sfuggire. Il braccio di Cas era sul suo petto, pesante come un’ancora, la mano appoggiata proprio sotto il mento di Dean. Quando Dean sperimentò di muoverlo, si rese conto che c’era la gamba di Cas tra le sue, la pelle nuda degli stinchi di Dean sentiva un altro polpaccio peloso e ossuto insinuato tra i suoi.

“Cas,” sussurò Dean con urgenza, il terrore era l’unica cosa che lo fermava dal lanciare Cas via di dosso. Il fatto era che quella sensazione di un altro corpo avvolto intorno al suo era dannatamente meravigliosa, eccetto per la parte in cui quel corpo apparteneva ad un caro amico che non aveva accettato questa merda. Sarebbe diventato imbarazzante, e Dean davvero non voleva che diventasse imbarazzante perch imbarazzante poteva far retrocedere le cose da ‘caro amico’ a ‘non ci guarderemo mai più negli occhi’.

“Dean,” sussurrò di rimando Cas, e Dean sospirò quasi di sollievo finché non sentì Cas avvicinarsi _ ancora di più _ , scavando con le dita nella sua maglietta mentre quella gamba si attorcigliava più stretta attorno alla sua. Dean cercò di girarsi, riuscendo solo ad arrivare lontano abbastanza per una conferma visiva del fatto che Cas fosse davvero ancora addormentato prima che Cas si accoccolasse di nuovo a lui.

Dean fissò il soffitto, chiedendosi cosa avesse fatto (di recente) per assicurarsi un angelo mezzo caduto premuto contro il suo bacino col durello di mezzanotte. Quella  _ era _ un’erezione che premeva sul suo fianco, a meno che Sam non avesse nascosto un salame nei suoi pantaloncini prima di farli indossare a Cas.

“Cas,” soffio Dean. “Cas, devi-“

Cas fece un suono dolce e soddisfatto, quel genere che Dean non gli aveva mai sentito fare prima. Dean non sapeva che Cas  _ potesse _ fare quel suono, quindi si meravigliò di sentirlo soffiato contro il suo mento, seguito subito dopo da piccoli ansimi di piacere. Cas stava annusando il suo collo, col corpo che si muoveva ad un ritmo sottile che portò il suo cazzo a rotolare in contatto con il corpo di Dean.

Dean si rese conto che Cas aveva detto il suo nome.

Il  _ suo _ nome.

“Cas?” Disse con cautela.

“Dean,” rispose Cas, la parola biascicata ma inequivocabile.

Non c’era motivo di negare che Dean fosse eccitato, visto che, heilà?: un metro e ottanta di un deliziosamente profumato non-proprio-angelo stava scopando il suo fianco e praticamente ansimando il suo nome. Di tutte le esperienze sessuali di Dean, questa era sicuramente qualcosa di nuovo, senza contare che c’era ancora la minaccia dello status di ‘caro amico’ che andava in fumo, così che non aveva idea di come procedere senza mandare a fanculo il futuro.

Poi, dannazione, Cas si era spostato abbastanza in alto che c’era solo uno strato umido di stoffa a separare il suo cazzo dalla vita di Dean. Dean chiuse gli occhi, azzardandosi solo a respirare dalla bocca mentre assaporava colpevole quella goduria che gli si strofinava contro, bagnato che colava attraverso la stoffa per incontrare la sua pelle. 

Cas stava palesemente ansimando contro il collo di Dean adesso, il modo in cui si era agganciato a lui risuonava troppo forte nella stanza silenziosa.

Dean soffiò quando Cas mosse di nuovo la gamba, il peso solido quella sua coscia veniva in contrasto con l’erezione di Dean. A prescindere dallo strato di stoffa tra loro, era pur sempre pressione che prometteva un dolce sollievo nel futuro immediato e Dean gli si agganciò contro. Cas sembrava di sapere cosa fosse e cosa significasse, perché iniziò a ruotare i suoi fianchi con tutto se stesso, il movimento forte abbastanza che il momentum invitò il corpo di Dean a muoversi con il suo.

È sempre meglio chiedere perdono dopo, perché Dean afferrò Cas, avvolgendo le braccia intorno a lui e stringendo le sue gambe intorno alla coscia ribelle di Cas. I suoi fianchi si muovevano spontaneamente, incoraggiati dai suoni compiaciuti che Cas stava facendo. Questo semplice strusciarsi l’uno contro l’altro fu abbastanza per caricare Dean, che cominciò a muoversi velocemente verso il suo orgasmo che non sarebbe dovuto essere  _ affatto _ parte dei suoi piani per quella serata.

Si stavano muovendo apparentemente con una certa insistenza l’uno contro l’altro, perché Dean poté percepire il momento esatto in cui i boxer di Cas scivolarono verso il basso, la punta del suo cazzo sbucò e premette nuda contro la pelle di Dean. Quel semplice contatto andava oltre il concetto di eccitante, mentre le piccole spinte di Cas lasciavano tracce bagnate sulla vita e sullo stomaco di Dean.

“Oh, Dio, Cas,” soffiò Dean.

Qualcosa cambiò. Dean non era abbastanza distratto per non notare che il ritmo di Cas aveva perso costanza. Stava ancora strusciandosi con disperazione, ma i movimenti erano disconnessi e impacciati, privi del movimento sinuoso di prima. Dean voltò la testa, ovviamente, gli occhi di Cas erano spalancati e shockati.

“Dean, io-“ Cas suonava così fottutamente umiliato che Dean non ebbe altra scelta che rotolare sopra di lui e zittirlo con un bacio.

E fu anche un gran bel bacio, perché era il loro primo. Era profondo e bagnato e disperato, la bocca di Cas dolce come il miele mentre Dean leccava in profondità. Mentre Dean distraeva Cas con tutto ciò, abbassò le mani per togliere di mezzo la loro biancheria e incastrare le loro gambe nude.

Dean ingoiò il sussulto di Cas, sorridendo solo quando le mani di Cas trovarono la sua schiena e si aggrapparono come se fosse una questione di vita o di morte.

Cas fece un suono nel profondo della sua gola, la vibrazione si diffuse nella bocca di Dean, e poi venne bagnato e caotico contro lo stomaco di Dean. Dean si allontanò dalla bocca morbida di Cas, lasciandolo respirare, Cas si morse il labbro ansimando debolmente.

Dean si accoccolò contro il mento di Cas mentre il corpo sotto di lui si rilassava lentamente.

Il primo tocco a tentoni della mano di Cas sull’erezione di Dean lo fece sussultare per la sorpresa. Quando guardò in alto, Cas appariva appagato nella pace dei sensi, ma c’era una familiare determinazione nella sua espressione mentre chiudeva le dita attorno a Dean, pompando con fermezza. Non ci volle tanto per far venire Dean, il cervello gli si spense per il piacere, ma nessuno poteva accusarlo di non esser durato a lungo quando stava annegando nell’intensità buia degli occhi di Cas. Cas, il quale sembrava di star guardando e memorizzando ogni secondo in cui Dean raggiungeva l’estasi.

Le mani di Cas lo coccolarono dopo, ignorando il bagnato mentre accarezzava Dean.

Con le braccia che gli tremavano, Dean collassò addosso a lui, ansimando piano, ma a Cas sembrava non importasse.

“Mi scuso per non esser rimasto nel mio lato del letto,” sussurrò Cas.

Dean lo guardò. Cas appariva veramente dispiaciuto, ma c’era anche una luce di speranza lì, come se forse stesse sperando che ciò che avevano avuto non fosse un colpo di fortuna.

No, non era un colpo di fortuna.

“Puoi rubare il mio lato del letto quando vuoi,” disse Dean, sperando che sarebbe stato abbastanza per ora. Considerando il sorriso lento di Cas, lo era.

(“Oh mio  _ Dio _ ,” mormorò Sam, scavando ancora di più la testa sotto il cuscino. Perché non aveva semplicemente suggerito di prendere una seconda stanza, Cristo?)


End file.
